Crimson Petals
by DigiFoxCat
Summary: This is my first Bleach/Naruto crossover story. Um yeah Naruto characters end up in the Bleach world can they manage to become soul reapers and find their way back home? Don't care if you review this one. Just check out my other one, 2 hearts, 1 soul.
1. beginning

Crimson Tears and Petals

**Crimson Tears and Petals: The Beginning**

Fire Country-Valley of the End

A spiky blonde haired, orange clad ninja, Naruto Uzumaki, stood with his comrades as they waited for the attack. Along one side the valley stood Naruto and the rest of the Konoha Thirteen and on the other side stood a Shinobi with spiky jet black hair that looks like a chicken's tail or a cockatiel's head, Sasuke Uchiha, along with Team Hawk and his Sound Five. He smiled coldly at the sight of his old comrades. His eyes went from black to crimson red with three commas around his pupils. Next to him stood a red haired Kunoichi who wore glasses. She smiled seeing her leader's rival, Naruto Uzumaki. Next to Naruto stood her formidable rival, a short pink haired Kunoichi by the Name of Sakura Haruno.

"Well, Sasuke-kun this is the end." She smiled at him.

"A fitting end of the Konoha Thirteen at the Valley of the End. Don't you think so Karin?" Sasuke stared her right in the eyes causing Karin to lose herself inside his Sharingan for a moment.

The pink kunoichi sighed at the sight of her old crush and teammate. On her right stood Naruto, and on her left stood a black haired pale skin shinobi, Sai, who wore a fake smile on his face. Behind Naruto stood a black haired ninja whose hair was pulled back. He let out a sigh as a puff of smoke left his mouth. "What a drag. Who would have thought we'd have to worry about Sasuke attacking us as well as the Atasuki?"

"I don't know Shikamaru, but what's the plan Naruto?" I asked as my strawberry brown hair danced in the wind.

"Most likely it will be us against Team Hebi on the water. As long as we can hold off Sasuke and Team Hebi the others can hold their own weight." The orange clad blonde commented.

"Team Hawk, Naruto." Sai muttered at his teammate.

We watched as Sasuke along with Team Hawk and his Sound five elite jumped across the river to face us. Naruto waved two fingers towards them and ran towards Sasuke. Sakura nodded as she and Sai followed Naruto.

Sasuke charged at Naruto. He attacked attack Naruto with his Lions Barrage. The attack was useless on Naruto who ended up being a shadow clone.

Karin took a punch from Sakura which sent her flying backwards. Sai dodged an attack of Jugo's fists, while Shikamaru and I teamed up on Suigutsu. Suigutsu slashed at me with Zabuza's guillotine sword, Kubikiri Hocho.

"Kimiko!" Shikamaru yelled out at me as I dodged the attack.

Within a second of his sword hitting the ground Suigutsu was attacking Shikamaru. Shikamaru jumped away from Suigutsu's first swing and pulled out two knuckle blades. Suigutsu's second attack came straight down on Shikamaru to which he blocked it with his knuckle blades. The sound of metal clashing with metal filled the air as the smell of smoke did the same. I watched as Choji went to aid Sai. Ino and Sakura had teamed up against Karin, and Naruto was fighting solo against Sasuke. The others were fighting Sasuke's Sound Five. Sasuke suddenly attack Naruto, Shikamaru and me with his Chidori Blade. Naruto dodged with his increased speed, while Shikamaru and I jumped backwards preparing to use a subitution jutsu.

"Kimiko! Shikamaru!" I heard Naruto yell as I shielded my eyes from the attack.

Suddenly the ground shook as if there was an earthquake, but it felt more like an explosion. Next thing I knew I was falling though the clouds.

Meanwhile in another dimension

Bang! There was another loud explosion at the local high school causing all the students to run away from the school grounds, all but seven. An orange haired boy wearing a black fighting kimono slashed at one of the huge masked monsters as he stood in front of an unconious boy who looked just like him only in a school uniform rather than a black kimono. He carried a sword like no other sword. It was as long as his body, black in color and had no hilt or guard on it. His sword looked more like a butcher's knife than a sword. To his right a Hispanic looking boy attacked another monster with his black and red armored arm while protecting himself with his other arm, which was white and red. This boy was taller than the orange haired one and still had on his school uniform. Next to them on the left was another boy with glasses and wore his school uniform that shot a few monsters with arrows. The orange haired came down upon one of the monster behind the archer.

"Damn Uryu, I thought you said you got rid of all that stuff!" Orange haired yelled at four eyes.

"I didn't think that Keigo would be stupid enough to try and eat one of my hollow baits, Ichigo!" Uryu yelled as he shot another Hollow with another arrow.

"Watch out, Ichigo." The taller boy said as he blasted the Hollow charging for them.

"Thanks Chad." Ichigo commented as he looked over at a long orange haired girl who was sitting next to a yellow colored shield with a brown haired boy and a black haired girl inside it. "Hey, are you doing alright Orihime?"

"Oh, I'm just fine Ichigo! Don't worry about me!" She smiled at the orange haired boy as another Hollow was about to attack him from behind.

"Ichigo get down!" Ichigo jumped towards the ground as a snake of a sword came flying at him destroying the Hollow.

"What the hell was that for?!" Ichigo yelled as he got up to see two newcomers standing by Orihime.

The newcomers were clad in black fighting kimonos like Ichigo's and had swords as well. The girl had a normal size Katana sword, shoulder length black hair, and purple eyes. Next to her stood the owner of the snake like sword. His long red hair was pulled back and he wore a pair of goggle looking sunglasses. He was also covered in tribal looking black tattoos.

"Rukia! Renji! What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo yelled at them.

"What's it look like?" Renji asked him as he took off his glasses.

"Someone had to come and save you." Rukia added.

Suddenly they fell to the ground crushed by an enormous spiritual pressure. Orihime pointed to the sky. "Ichigo! Look at the sky there's a crack in it like a Menos Grande is coming!"

"Orihime's right! But that doesn't look quite right to be a Menos split." Renji added as he looked up at the sky.

"Renji's right, but then what else is coming?" Uryu added forgetting about the Hollows.

"Well whatever it is, it better be help." Ichigo commented as he slashed at another Hollow with is sword.

The others also went back to fighting the Hollows not noticing the group of people flying out of the crack.

I closed my eyes as I fell through the clouds. The ground below me didn't look like anything in Konoha. I felt something warm inside of me. It was like nothing I ever felt before. It felt like something or someone inside of me was whispering to me but I couldn't hear what was being said.

'_I'm going to die.' _I thought as I realized that I could barely feel my charka.

"_I'm sorry Kimi, but I'm going to have to use our body for a while. Only until you learn how to use me_." A voice said inside of me.

'_Our body? Who are you?'_ I asked her.

"_Don't worry I'm your other half." _She answered.

'_My other half? Like a twin I never had or a split personality like Sakura's inner Sakura?'_ I questioned her again.

"_Yes your other half. I'm more like an inner you than a twin. I am you and you are me. But you are just going to have to trust me right now otherwise we might die and that's not good." _She answered.

'_At least tell me your name; it can't be Kimiko can it?'_ I still wasn't sure I could just trust her.

"_My name is . . . silly. Didn't I just finish telling you I am you? Just close your eyes it will be over soon." _My inner self laughed at me.

I frowned at her, I couldn't hear her name, _'What am I suppose to do while you control us?'_

She laughed again, "_Sit back and enjoy the show!" _She yelled reminding me of Naruto when he is happy.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled out as Ichigo was slammed in the ground by a Hollow.

Ichigo coughed up blood as he hit the ground. There were way too many Hollows and no Menos Grande was coming. Ichigo opened up his eyes to see the Hollow lift his head and roar in victory. _'Damn, Move!'_ Ichigo yelled to himself.

Ichigo watched as a red blast cut the Hollow in half. He looked behind him to see a man clad in green with a black jacket, clogs, and a green striped white hat. He smile as he grabbed onto his hat as a Hollow roared at him. Without hesitation he cut the Hollow right across his mask with his sword.

"Sorry we're late Ichigo." He commented with a satisfied smile.

"Urahara!" Ichigo smiled seeing his mentor with his crew of Hollow fighters.

Right behind Urahara stood a black cat and another black kimono wearing sword master. The sword master was female and her red hair was up in a braided bun held up with chopsticks. She and the cat walked up to stand next to Urahara. Next was two kids, a red headed boy with a metal bat and a girl with black pigtails who had a multi-barreled shoulder cannon. Behind the kids stood Urahara's other partner, Tessai.

Uryu stood looking at the sky; the crack in it was gone!

"Ichigo! Look at the sky!" He yelled at his orange haired friend.

"Well that's odd it's back to normal." Urahara commented as they looked at the sky.

"Renji, watch out!" the red haired girl next to Urahara yelled at him as a Hollow attack.

"Shoot!" Renji yelled as he tried to dodge the Hollow.

The Hollow stopped his attack on Renji and turn his attention to the girl on his back.

"Who the hell is that?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, but she must be a Soul Reaper. She's wearing uniform." The red head girl was next to Ichigo.

"So you don't recognize her ether, Rika?" the cat asked the red head who shook her head.

"What about you Rukia?" Ichigo asked the black haired girl

"Unless she just came from the Soul Academy, I don't have any idea who she is." Rukia answered him.

The girl had strawberry brown hair that was short and pulled back. Her aqua green eyes sparked in the sunlight as she smiled like an excited child on Christmas. Like Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, and Rika, she was clad in the black fighting kimono of the Soul Reaper's uniform. She laughed like a cheerful little two year old girl as she danced around the remaining Hollows, slashing their masks as she danced.

"Well whoever she is, she's skilled. She took out all the remaining Hollows without releasing her Zanpakuto." Renji commented as his sword returned to a normal Katana sword.

Uryu put away his bow as Chad's arms returned to normal as they watched the girl dance around.

"Yes that was awesome! I can't believe I did it! Woot it's been too long since I felt like this!" She yelled as she danced around.

"She certainly has a lot of energy doesn't she?" Uryu commented on the hyperactive Soul Reaper in front of them.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled at her causing her to stop dancing.

Her smile faded and the color in her cheeks faded as well. "Darn it I over did it." She muttered as she passed out.

Ichigo ran towards the strawberry brown haired girl as she seemed to change back into her gigai. "What the hell? She changed into her gigai faster than I've seen anyone." Renji commented as Ichigo caught the falling girl.

Rika looked at Renji and Rukia who both shook their heads. "Kisuke, nether Renji, Rukia, or I recognize this girl. Could she be another subitute Soul Reaper like Ichigo?" She asked.

"I doubt it, but we better look into this here and in the Soul Society." Kisuke shook his head as his sword transformed back into his cane. "Somehow I believe she has something to do with that split in the sky."


	2. ryoka

Crimson Tears and Petals: Roka in the Soul Society

**Crimson Tears and Petals: Ryoka in the Soul Society**

Konoha, Valley of the End

I stopped Sasuke's sword with my kunai. He smiled cruelly at me as he pushed his sword down.

"Sasuke, please just listen. If you help the Akatsuki you will have to kill me!" I tried to reason with him.

"Then so be it. You're the one who stayed in that pathetic village not me." Sasuke commented back to me as I heard a familiar sound.

A sound like birds chirping, Chidori. I quickly jumped back away from Sasuke as his blade became charged with blue lightning.

"Chidori Blade!" Sasuke yelled as a blade of blue lightning came flying towards me.

I put my Taijutsu training to the test as the Chidori Blade came at me. I dodged it with my newly increased speed only to realize that the attack was now heading for Kimiko and Shikamaru. I watched as the two jumped backwards from the attack. Kimiko shielded her eyes from it as Shikamaru was hit.

"Kimiko! Shikamaru!" I yelled as Shikamaru became a log.

Suddenly the ground shook as if there was an earthquake, but it felt more like an explosion. Next thing I knew I was surrounded by darkness.

Meanwhile in another dimension

Karakura Town

"Damn Uryu, I thought you said you got rid of all that stuff!" Ichigo yelled at Uryu.

"I didn't think that Keigo would be stupid enough to try and eat one of my hollow baits, Ichigo!" Uryu yelled as he shot another Hollow with another arrow.

"Watch out, Ichigo." Chad said as he blasted the Hollow charging for them.

"Thanks." Ichigo commented as he looked over at a long orange haired girl who was sitting next to a yellow colored shield with a brown haired boy and a black haired girl inside it. "Hey, are you doing alright Orihime?"

"Oh, I'm just fine Ichigo! Don't worry about me!" She smiled at the orange haired boy as another Hollow was about to attack him from behind.

"Ichigo get down!" Ichigo jumped towards the ground as a snake of a sword came flying at him destroying the Hollow.

"Rukia! Renji! What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo yelled at them.

"What's it look like?" Renji asked him as he took off his glasses.

"Someone had to come and save you." Rukia added.

Suddenly they fell to the ground crushed by an enormous spiritual pressure. Orihime pointed to the sky. "Ichigo! Look at the sky there's a crack in it like a Menos Grande is coming!"

"Orihime's right! But that doesn't look quite right to be a Menos split." Renji added as he looked up at the sky.

"Renji's right, but then what else is coming?" Uryu added forgetting about the Hollows.

"Well whatever it is, it better be help." Ichigo commented as he slashed at another Hollow with is sword.

The next thing I knew Kimiko, Shikamaru, and I were flying out of the darkness into the sky_! 'Oh this is bad, very bad! Hey that's not Konoha!'_ I thought as I fell through a cloud along with Kimiko.

"Hey Kimiko, grab onto me!" I tried to yell at her but she didn't hear me.

I watched as Kimiko's ninja outfit changed into a black old fashion fighting kimono. The black kimono was fitting for Kimiko, for it made her look even more beautiful than her ninja outfit. Across her back was a katana sword which made her look like an ANBU ninja. She seemed to smile at something as she twisted around to face the ground, and within a second she was gone. The next thing I know someone was grabbing me by the back of my neck, well my jacket.

"What a drag." I looked up to see that Shikamaru had grabbed me.

"Thanks a lot, Shikamaru!" I yelled.

"Whatever." He muttered as I realized that we were falling a lot slower than before.

'_Shikamaru, you clever little…' _I thought as I looked at Shikamaru's vest.

He had created a parachute out of his Chunin vest. I was about to ask him something about the village below us, but I didn't get the chance to as we were swallowed up by a blinding blue light.

Skies above the Soul Society

"Great now I'm falling towards a different village!" I yelled as I heard laughter in my head.

It was the nine-tailed fox. _'Why the hell is he laughing at me? If I die he dies. Oh well.' _I thought as I fell.

Suddenly I hit something face first. _'Why is there something in the middle of the sky? I should still be falling for that village below me.' _I thought as I hit something solid, yet invisible.

"_Tee-hee, let's use my powers! Naru-chan!" _A girl's voice rang through my head and it sounded like my sexy jutsu voice.

"**Give it up, playful one. If he uses any power, it's going to be mine!"** Okay I know that voice is the fox's.

"_Not uh, Naru-chan's going to use me not you! You dumb fox!" _And now the voices are fighting over me.

'_Hey fox what the hell is going on in here?!'_ I asked as I ran through the maze inside of me.

"**Heh come closer to me boy!"** the fox whispered to me.

"_You leave, Naru-chan alone!!" _The girl yelled at the fox.

"**Make me you annoying little pipsqueak!"**

"_Don't call me a Pipsqueak! My name is …" _I couldn't hear the girl's name.

I felt warm inside as the girl yelled about her name at nine-tails. Then I felt empty inside as she squealed as the fox laughed coldly. I felt the invisible thing below me start to crack. I tried to scream as a white mask formed on my face and I fell once again.

Below in the Seireitei

"Captain someone is breaking through the shield!" An orange haired woman yelled as she ran down the hall with her extremely large breasts bobbing with each step.

A door opened and a smaller boy with white spiky hair and emerald green eyes walked out.

"Slow down Rangiku! I already know. We've been order to find this Ryoka and bring him to the Head Captain."

"Oh well that's a relief isn't it Captain Hitsugaya." Rangiku said as she fidgeted with her uniform.

I landed straight on my back on a roof of some kind. I looked around for Shikamaru, but I didn't see him anywhere. Not that I could see well with a mask on. I didn't even realize that I had removed my gripe from the large sword lying next to me or the fact that I now have a sword. I took off the mask with my right hand and looked at it. It looks a lot like our ANBU masks, but was shaped more like a fox than a dog. It was white in color with reddish orange markings on it and the eyes were more slanted than round like eyes of an ANBU mask.

"Alright, that's enough lying around state you name, rank, and squad!" I looked to see a short boy with white hair and green eyes and a beautiful orange haired woman standing in front of me.

'_Man Pervy Sage would go nuts over her! Just look at the size of her chest!' _I thought as I looked at them.

"I said state your name, rank, and squad, Soul Reaper!" Shortie was a bit short tempered as well.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm a Genin ranked ninja, and I belong to squad 7 although we are now called Team Kakashi. By the way what's a soul reaper?" I asked him.

"You tell me Naruto Uzumaki? You're the one wearing a uniform of the Soul Reapers and have a Zanpakuto of one, yet you have a mask of a Hollow. Ether you are a Soul Reaper or you are a Vizard." Shortie told me nothing.

"I have no clue what a Zanpaktu is or a Vilizard. Or a Halo for that matter. All I know is that I fell out of a hole in the sky and then there was a flash of blue light and then I'm here talking to you, Shortie." I huffed at him.

"A hole in the sky? Could he be talking about the massive Hollow attack on Ichigo's town?" Boobs asked Shortie who looked ticked.

"Well then Naruto Uzumaki you are under arrest for illegal entry into the Soul Society." Shortie told me.

With the mask still in my right hand I got up, "Well in that case you're just going to have to catch me first Shortie!" I yelled at him and started running.

"_Hey! Haru-chan! Don't forget me!" _The girl yelled at me

'_How am I forgetting you?! You're in my head!' _I yelled back at her.

"**Heh told ya pipsqueak. Naruto has known me longer than you."** the fox teased her.

"_I'm the sword there! Go back and pick me up! Or I'll change your name from Naru-chan to loser like Sasi-kun used to call us!" _She yelled at me.

'_Alright! Alright, I'm going back for it!' _I told her as I turned around and head back, towards Boobs and Shortie.

"What the? Oh figures he would go back for his Zanpakuto." Shortie said as I ran between him and Boobs grabbing pipsqueak.

'_Why the hell is it always me?!_' I thought as I ran through the streets of this Soul Society.

"Hurry up Rangiku! This is going to make me look bad if we can't catch this boy." Shortie yelled at Boobs.

'_Oh so her name is Rangiku._' I thought as I suddenly plowed right into someone.

I fell straight on my butt and began to rub my chest. I looked up to see a very tall man with a ton of scars smiling with a creepy grin, which reminded me of Gaara's before he became good. His spiky black hair jingled in the wind. I tried to get up, but something about him was squashing me back down.

"Well what do we have here another Ryoka?" He asked as he looked down at me.

"_Wow he sure is scary looking! And he sounds a bit like Pervy Sage! Doesn't he, Naru-chan?" _Pipsqueak giggled.

'_What the?! He sounds nothing like Pervy Sage! How the heck do you know Pervy Sage anyways?'_ I asked her.

"_Duh I've always been here with foxy over there!" _she answered me as a pink haired girl giggled from her perch on Scars shoulder.

"Wow Kenny look at his Sword! It's as big as Ichy's!" Pinky said to Scars.

"Well, well you're right Yachiru. He must be strong like Ichigo as well. Looks like I'll have some fun after all!" Scars, Kenny, laughed as he looked at Pipsqueak.

Scars reminded me of Zabuza. I started to back away from him; well it was more like crawl away I couldn't stand up.

"Well thank you Captain Zuraki. I will take it from here." Shortie and Boobs were back.

"Aw, Shortie and Boobs can't Kenny play with this one for a while?" Pinky pouted.

"Play with me?! Are you nuts?!" I yelled at Pinky not really wanting to find out how Scars plays with someone.

"Don't worry Uzumaki. I won't let Captain Zuraki play with you. It's my orders to bring you to the Head Captain. So unless you want to deal with Head Captain Yamamoto, I suggest you help me out Captain Zuraki." Shortie calmly told me.

I watched as Scars' smile faded as he picked up Pipsqueak. "Let's go Ryoka boy!" He grabbed me and dragged me along as he followed Shortie and Boobs.

"What a drag." I muttered as I looked up at Pinky.

"_Come on Naru-chan we can take them on!" _

'_Nope they caught me fair and square.'_ I told pipsqueak as I realized that my arm was bleeding.


	3. explanation

Crimson Tears and Petals: Explanation

**Crimson Tears and Petals: Explanation**

Karakura Town

"Well whoever she is, she's skilled. She took out all the remaining Hollows without releasing her Zanpakuto." Renji commented as his sword returned to a normal Katana sword.

Uryu put away his bow as Chad's arms returned to normal as they watched the girl dance around.

"Yes that was awesome! I can't believe I did it! Woot it's been too long since I felt like this!" I yelled as she danced around.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled at me causing me to stop dancing.

My smile faded and the color in my cheeks faded as well. "Darn it I over did it." I muttered as I passed out.

Ichigo ran towards the strawberry brown haired girl as she seemed to change back into her gigai. "What the hell? She changed into her gigai faster than I've seen anyone." Renji commented as Ichigo caught me.

Rika looked at Renji and Rukia who both shook their heads. "Kisuke, nether Renji, Rukia, or I recognize this girl. Could she be another subitute Soul Reaper like Ichigo?" She asked.

"I doubt it, but we better look into this here and in the Soul Society." Kisuke shook his head as his sword transformed back into his cane. "Somehow I believe she has something to do with that split in the sky."

"Orihime, her arm is injured." Ichigo said as he looked down at the girl.

Orihime ran over to him and looked at the girl's arm. "No sweat! Ayame!"

"Orihime let's wait till we get back to my shop." Kisuke told her.

"Oh okay." Orihime smiled as the group followed Kisuke to his shop.

Inside Urahara's shop, Renji and Rukia were getting back into their gigais as Orihime came running out in tears.

"What's wrong?" Rika asked her as she cracked her knuckles of her gigai.

"I don't know what's wrong but I just can't!" Orihime sobbed at the Red head.

"That's odd. Did Ayame give you some sort of explanation?" Ichigo asked.

"There is something different about her. I was hoping that Miss Yoruichi was still here." Orihime answered him.

"I'm afraid Yoruichi just left but I'll see what I can do." Urahara said.

A few minutes later, Urahara called for Ururu. "Ururu, please watch over the girl and let me know the minute she wakes up okay?"

"Of course Mr. Urahara." Ururu bowed before she walked into the room and sat next to the strawberry brown haired girl.

A half hour earlier

"Kisuke, I'm going to go to the Soul Society to check on any data of the girl." Yoruichi told him.

"Alright we'll get her healed up and see if we can get anything out of her." Kisuke nodded as Yoruichi left.

"SoiFon I'm coming to the Soul Society for some research, will you be willing to help me?"

"Of course Miss Yoruichi although we have a bit of a problem right now."

"_Kimi! Kimi wake up!" _I woke up to the sound of my inner self.

I looked around me. _'I'm in a meadow under blossoming cherry trees with a lake and a bridge?'_ I said as I sat up.

"_Yup! This is my world! Well it's my home when you aren't using me." _Inner self said.

'_But I never felt you before, how can I use you?' _I asked.

"_You know when you go crazy to defend our Nindo that's when you use me. In Konoha I'm a part of your charka, but here I something different." _

I winced as pain shot up my right arm. _'You Baka! I let you use my, our body and you go and get injured!'_

"_Only on the right arm." _She pouted like a child. "_And we don't use it that often. Or did you forget we're left handed."_

'_Okay I'm sorry you did save our life back there so I guess I can't be too hard on you.' _

"_Yay! I'm sending you back okay? Don't forget don't talk out loud to me, OK!" _She winked as I felt darkness weep me away.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a simple room.

"Oh, hello. It good to see you awake." I was greeted by the sweet voice of a black haired girl.

I watched as she slide the door open, "Mr. Urahara she is awake." She called out as she closed the door back.

"My name is Ururu and you are?"

I smiled at her at least she was sweet "My name is Kimiko."

Before I could ask her where I was the door flew open as two guys ran in. One had short orange hair while the other had long red hair that was pulled back; he was also covered in black tattoos. They started to bombard me with questions.

"What's your name?"

"How the hell did you learn how to get back in you gigai so fast?"

"What squad are you apart of?"

"What's your rank?"

"Can you release your Zanpakuto?"

"What's up with your gigai's outfit?"

"Uh." Was all I could get out. Half of their questions made no sense to me.

Next thing I knew someone punched them on top of the head. "That's enough Ichigo, Renji!"

It was a red haired, green eyed girl who was about the same age as Ichigo and Renji. Her hair was long and braided. Next to her stood another girl with shoulder length black hair and purple eyes.

"What the hell was that for, Rika?!" the two boys yelled at the red headed girl.

"It's not the time to play twenty questions with her!" Rika yelled at them as she pushed pasted them. "Sorry about those two they're just missing something like a brain."

I giggled at her apology. "_Wow Red reminds me of Kiba and Shikamaru. And carrot top's cute don't ya think so Kimi?" _My inner self asked.

'_So not our type remember we have a boyfriend.'_ I told her.

"_Ugh yeah, Rock Lee. I still don't see what we see in him."_

'_Shut up!'_

"Hey are you okay?" Rika's hand waved in front of my face.

"Oh sorry. I guess I'm still dazed from earlier." I sighed.

"It's okay. I'm Rika. This is Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Jinta, Orihime, Sado, Uryu, Mr. Tessai, Kisuke Urahara, and Ururu." Kira pointed and introduced all the people around the room.

"Why is Hat-n-Clogs the only one you gave a full name for Rika?!" Ichigo muttered at her.

"I'm Kimiko as for Renji's and Ichigo's questions. I have no idea what a gigai is, I'm apart of squad 12, I don't know what a Zanpakuto is, and what's wrong with my outfit?" I answered.

"So is this something like a Lieutant's badge?" Renji asked holding up my headband.

"No that's my headband!" I bolted up wincing as pain jolted up my right arm.

"Easy, Renji might act like a wolf, but he is really only a puppy." Rika told me as she grabbed my arm.

"A puppy?! Why you?!" Renji echoed Rika.

"It's my headband the symbol on it represents my ninja village." I explained.

"You mean like sneaking through the shadows, moving really fast, throwing stars, and karate kicking ninja?" Orihime asked me.

"Yes, I am a Kunoichi from the Hidden Leaf village. Last thing I remembered before waking up here was fighting with Sasuke Uchiha back at the Valley of the End." I answered.

"Well that would make sense, that Orihime couldn't heal you. Unlike most humans around here you have not only your circulatory network, but also your charka network. Since Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka has only healed humans and Soul Reapers and one of their own they didn't know what to do with your charka system, so they couldn't repair it. Luckily for you I was here." Kisuke told me.

"So you have no idea why you became a Soul Reaper or that you even fought against those Hollows back there?" Rukia asked me.

"Well not exactly. I sort of have this other me who took over my body and fought those Hollows." I tried to explain my inner self to them.

"Sounds to me like your other self is actually your Zanpakuto." Kisuke frowned.

"So how the hell is she a Soul Reaper Urahara?" Ichigo asked.

Kisuke smiled at me ignoring Ichigo's question. "You get some rest, Kimiko. I'll have Tessai make you some food and then we will talk some more. Okay?"

I nodded as they left all for Ururu and Rika.

"So, how the hell is she a Soul Reaper?!" Ichigo asked again.

"I don't know." Kisuke answered him.


	4. battle or shogi

Crimson Petals and Tears: Battle or Shogi

**Crimson Petals and Tears: Battle or Shogi**

"What a drag." All I wanted to do today was to watch the clouds and play shogi. But no Sasuke had to plan an attack. I got up onto my feet and looked around.

'_Where the hell is Naruto?'_ I thought. I heard shouting towards the west of where I was. _'Great what type of trouble did that Baka get himself into now?'_ I thought as I looked over that way. _'Like I'm going to find out, hm, it's kind of nice here.'_

"_Why are you so lazy?" _a voice said in my head.

'_What a drag now I'm hearing things.'_ I thought as I sat down staring at the clouds.

"_Shikamaru get off your lazy ass and go find Naruto!" _The voice yelled at me again.

'_Oh shut up the clouds are nice here.'_ I thought as I reached for my kunai pouch only to find a hilt of a katana sword. I grabbed the hilt and pulled out the sword. It looked like a normal katana with a grey hilt.

"What a drag. Where did this come from?" I muttered as I looked at the sword.

"_You're always pissing me off. Put me away and go find Naruto!" _and once again the voice in my head yelled at me.

'_Didn't I tell you to shut up? Who are you anyway?'_ I asked.

"_Yes you did and I haven't. I am that sword there." _The voice answered me.

'_Oh so do you have a name?' _

"_Yes my name is …"_ I couldn't hear his name.

'_Okay so what do I call you?' _

"_How troublesome, I see you can't hear my name. Call me Shadow until you can hear me, Shikamaru. Now get off your lazy ass and go find Naruto!" _Shadow yelled at me.

'_Alright I'm going!'_ I got up and took off toward where I thought Naruto was.

I entered a courtyard like area. As I walked to the building on the other end I could hear that there were two of these other people. I stopped walking about a yard away from the building to find a man in a black kimono with a white haori and a pink haori over the white one. His hair was pulled back and he had two red flower pins in his hair. He was also wearing a hat. I sighed as the second one started dropping red flower petals onto the man.

"I am Shunsui Kyoraku captain of squad eight and I bid you welcome Ryoka to the Soul Society." He introduced himself to me.

I started to introduce myself to him as he looked up at the girl. "That's enough Nanao. Nanao that's enough with the flowers."

I sniffled my laughter as Nanao dumped the remaining petals on Shunsui and threw the basket at his head. _'Man they're just like Naruto and Sakura.'_ I thought.

"So we have a few choices Ryoka. Ether you can join me in a drink or you and I can battle." Shunsui told me.

"Throw in a few games of shogi and I'm there with you and a drink." I said to him.

"Shogi and Shake it is." Shunsui pulled out a shake bottle and a shogi board.

'_Okay.'_ I shrugged my shoulders as I sat down.

Nanao stood behind Shunsui as we played looking more annoyed with every game. She finally burst in our third game.

"Captain I must insist that you stop this and let me take him!" Nanao yelled.

"Now, now Nanao this Ryoka is a gentleman. He agreed to drink with me as long as I play shogi with him."

"Checkmate." I said as I made my move for the win.

"Wow you're good. Another game?" Shunsui asked me

"Why not." I said.

"_Shikamaru this is getting ridiculous! How many times must I tell you to get off your…" _

'_Yeah, yeah. What a drag you're just as bad as Asuma-Sensei was. One more game after this alright?'_ I cut Shadow off as I was about to win my tenth game against Shunsui.

Before I could make my last move Nanao grabbed me by my shirt and started dragging me off.

"Nanao!" I heard Shunsui yell at her, but she wasn't listening.


	5. soul reaper training

Crimson Petals and Tears: Training

**Crimson Petals and Tears: Training**

I sat eating the food that Tessai had made for me as I listened to Ichigo and Urahara fight over me. Rukia joined me at the table; she sat down across from me. "Okay look Kimiko I'm going to explain what's going on around here okay?"

"Yeah so what's with the paper?" I asked her.

"Visual presentation! Okay first off. I'm a Soul Reaper or a Shinigami who comes from the soul society. My job is to send souls into the soul society. In this world, which Ichigo is from, two types of souls exist good souls and bad souls called Hallows. It is also the duty of the soul reaper to rid the world of Hallows, which are the masked monsters that you destroyed. A soul reaper by the name of Sosuke Aizen betrayed the soul society along with two other captain soul reapers, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen, they took Hosyoku out of me and used it to create an army of shinigamified Hallows. Ichigo went to the masked army, or Vizards, for help. Vizards are Soul Reapers who have gained more power by becoming Hollows. After Ichigo left his training with the Vizards, we went to war with Aizen and his Arrancers army in what is now known as the winter war. Then when we thought we had won, Rika appeared after being dead for centuries and Aizen was still alive. We fought to protect Rika from Aizen for she carried the other half to the Hosyoku, but in the end Aizen managed to get away with it. We are now preparing for another war with Aizen."

"_Are those supposed to be bunnies or bears? Man she's as boring as Shizane." _My Zanpakuto said.

Rukia stared at me, "Did you get all of that?"

"Yeah but your so called visual presentation left me with few words. So you think something or someone called me and my two friends here to help you fight this Aizen guy?" I asked Urahara and Ichigo as they came back from fighting over me.

"Well that is a possibility at this point we still have no idea of knowing how or what caused a portal to open between our two worlds." Urahara told me.

"Don't you mean three worlds? Anyway what am I suppose to do now? I have no idea where my friends are and where I am for that matter." I asked them as a tear fell down my cheek.

"Don't worry Kisuke and I will find a way to get you back home." Rika wrapped her arms around me.

I woke up the next day still not knowing what I should do. Rukia and Renji went back to the soul society to report on the hollow attack. Ichigo, Rika, Orihime, Sado, and Uryu were at school. I walked out of my room and was greeted by Kisuke.

"Ah, good morning Kimiko!"

"Good morning." My voice trailed off.

"I see you are still worried about your friends."

"Hai, I've never had many when I was younger so what few I have now are too precious to me." I explained.

"Are you willing to give up your life for them?"

"In a heartbeat, that's the fire of my village to protect what is precious to one's heart."

"I see. You are a good person Kimiko and don't worry so much."

I bit down onto my lip, "Kisuke would you train me to be a soul reaper?"

"What's this? You want to be a soul reaper?" Kisuke asked me at my request.

"I've been given these powers and I want to know how to use them, so if you would be kind enough please train me." I begged him.

"You have a good eye for the little things Kimiko. You have only been here a little less than two days and already you figured out that I was a soul reaper."

I smiled, "And that you trained Ichigo in the basics of fighting. Rika also trained under you as well as Sado."

"You are good, and yes I will train you."

Kuraka High

"Seriously Ichigo, stop worrying so much. What's the worst that can happen with her staying with Kisuke for a day?" Rika told him.

"Geez I don't for all we know he could make her a full pledged soul reaper. It did only take me five days, but she won't need to get her soul reaper powers back so all she needs to do would be to hear her zanpakuto's name." Ichigo told her.

Below Urahara's shop

"Kimiko welcome to my amazing training ground." Kisuke said to me as I followed him down to an underground training field.

I laughed as Kisuke carried on about his amazing training field. "Wow, you must lose track of time in here. I kind of like it. So how do we get started?" I asked.

Kisuke poked me in the shoulder with his cane. I flew backwards out of my body. I looked around and found my body lying on the ground. I was now in my soul reaper form wearing the uniform and my Zanpakuto on my back.

"Weird, so basically the end of your cane causes a person's soul to separate from their body. What happens to a person who isn't a soul reaper?" I asked.

"A normal human would be connected to his or her body by her soul chain. Hollows are formed when the soul chain erodes away from the body causing a hole to form where the chain connects the soul's heart." Kisuke explained.

"What would happen to a soul that has another soul seal inside of it?" I asked thinking about Naruto. "I mean if they became a soul reaper or a hollow?"

"What an interesting question. What brought it up?" Kisuke asked me.

"Naruto well has a demon sealed inside of him and I was wondering what would happen if he became a soul reaper." I explained.

"Hm, that demon might become his Zanpakuto. Or Naruto could become a Vizard with the demon becoming a hollow mask." Kisuke gave me his only twos explanations on Naruto.

"I see, so what's my first lesson?" I asked.

"Well since you don't need my first two lessons let's move straight to lesson number three." Kisuke answered.

"Lesson number three?" I questioned him.

"That's right." Kisuke smile changed from a playful smile to a serous smile as he pulled out a sword from his cane. "All you have to do in lesson three is knock off my hat with your Zanpakuto. Also lesson three has no time limit, so take your time Kimiko."

"Sounds easy, but I would assume that that sword you just pulled out isn't just a sword but your Zanpakuto. Am I right?" I said.

"That's right!" Kisuke smiled again. "Let lesson three begin now."


	6. What am I

Crimson Petals and Tears: What am I

**Crimson Petals and Tears: What am I?**

Soul Society

I had my eyes closed as Scars dragged me around. Pinky had slashed my shoulder as I was crawling away and well I didn't feel like fighting. Something here in where ever I was felt so familiar I figured it was Shikamaru, but it still it didn't feel like him. I opened one eye as Scars, Kenny, stopped.

"Here we are." Scars threw me into a prison cell. I whimpered a bit as I hit the wall of the cell. "Aw you didn't have to be so rough with him Kenny!" Pinky yelled at Scars.

Shortie looked over at Boobs, "Rangiku call squad four and have them come pick Uzumaki up to be healed."

"Yes Captain!" Boobs winked at Shortie as she ran off.

Shortie slam the cell door shut and walked away from me. Scars and Pinky followed him leaving me all alone with pipsqueak and the fox. I rolled over onto my butt and lean up against the wall.

"Man where's Sakura or Ino when I need them?" I muttered.

'_Hey stupid fox how's about healing me?'_ I asked the fox.

"**Forget it Kid. And don't bother me anymore." **I grumbled at the fox's answer.

Within a minute another group of soul reapers appeared in front of my cell. They opened the door and drug me off somewhere else.

4th Squad Relief Station

"I'm telling you I feel fine!" Yoruichi, SoiFon, and a long white haired man, Ukitake, watched as members of the 4th squad tried to hold down the blonde haired Soul Reaper Ryoka.

"So he has a Hallow mask as well as a Zanpakuto?" Yoruichi asked.

"Hai, at least that's what Toshiro told me." The white haired man answered. "What's wrong Yoruichi?"

"Ichigo, Renji, Rika, and Rukia also met an unknown Soul Reaper. She took out twenty-five high level Hollows without releasing her Zanpakuto and only obtained a cut on her upper right arm." Yoruichi explained.

"Uh oh looks like they really need some help with Whiskers there! Wouldn't you agree Sunny?" The three looked down to see a pink haired little Soul Reaper.

"Oh hello Lieutant Yachiru. Where's Captain Zuraki?" Ukitake greeted her.

I looked at the door to see Pinky along with two in black kimonos like mine and white haoris and one other who was in a halter top black jumpsuit. Another one joined them with a sweet smile that reminded me of Hinata's smile. She wore a black kimono and a white haori as well. Her dark long hair was braided in front of her instead of behind.

"I'm sorry Soi Fon, Ukitake, and Yoruichi. I'm going to have to ask you to come back to question him after I have treated and calm down him down a bit." She told them as she walked towards me.

"Captain Hitsugaya told me your name is Naruto Uzumaki." She asked me as the four at the door left.

"Yeah that's my name." I huffed at her as I stop struggling to get free from her squad members.

"I'm Captain Unohana Retsu. I know this place is new to you and that you don't know anyone here, but we are not going to hurt you just because you don't belong here. If you calm down and stop struggling so much I will heal the wound in your shoulder." She smiled at me.

I huffed "So you can what throw me back in that cell?! Forget it. I can heal myself."

"Then why haven't you?"

"I haven't felt like it yet."

"I see. Please keep a hold on him for me." She told the people who had grabbed onto me.

Next thing I knew I was back in the cell with my large sword and mask at my side. I laid on my back despite the pain in my shoulder looking at the ceiling.

"_Tee-Hee! You're really cute when you're angry Naru-chan!" _Great Pipsqueak was back.

'_What ya want?'_ I asked her.

"_You can talk to me like a normal person you know. I'm right next to you."_ She huffed at me.

I turned towards the mask and sword to find my sexy jutsu laying next to me. She was the same size as my sexy jutsu and also had two long pigtails. Her face was just like my sexy jutsu's as well. She was fully clothed in a chain metal tank top that showed her flat stomach, chain metal shorts with a red skirt around her waist, and ninja boots like Sakura's. Besides the clothes the only other differences of her and my sexy jutsu were that her hair was orange and the pigtails looked like fox tails and the fox tail that swished in the air.

"What the heck you're my Sexy Jutsu?!" I yelled at her in surprise.

"_Tee-Hee silly that's because I am your Sexy Jutsu, Naru-chan! Just think of me as a more playful side of Kyubi."_ She laughed at me.

"Kyubi? You mean the nine-tailed fox?" I asked her.

"_Yup! He's your mask while I'm your Sword which is called a Zanpakuto here. My name is …" _She frowned at me as I wore a face of confusion. "_Aw, it makes me sad Naru-chan that you can't hear my name since we have been together from our birth."_

"We have?" I asked her.

"_Yes the fates chose us to fight together to save the world! But things happened and the fates left us after we saved Konoha. I guess that the fates hate him, but don't worry I won't let my damp dark world sadden my personality! Together we will get home and save Sasuke from the pain in his heart! And get to be Hokage okay! I promise and we never go back on our words! Right Naru-chan?" _

"Thanks and I'm sorry I can't hear your name." I smiled sadly at her.

She faded as the door to my cell opened as the three from earlier walked in. I sat up to face them better.

"Let's see here I think Unohana said that you three were Soi Fon, Ukitake, and Yoruichi right?"

"Hai." Ukitake answered me as the two women nodded their heads. "And you are Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hai. So how do I get out of here?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry but you are an illegal soul here. And a Soul Reaper at that. There isn't much you can do to get out of here." Ukitake answered me.

"I see. What am I?" I asked him. "Unohana had explained to me that I was like her a Soul Reaper or a Shinigami and a Hollow as well. How can I be both if I didn't die?"

"Unohana explained what those were to you?" Yoruichi asked me and I nodded.

"You are what we call a Vizard. A Soul Reaper that became a Hollow to gain more power as a result they have a mask of a Hollow as well as a Zanpakuto of a Soul Reaper. We are not sure how you became ether one but maybe you did die." SoiFon explained.

I shook my head "I couldn't have I dodged Sasuke's Chidori Blade. Kimiko would have been the only one who could have died she hadn't dodged it yet."


	7. true power

Crimson Petals and Tears: True Power

**Crimson Petals and Tears: True Power**

Kisuke pulled out a sword from his cane. "All you have to do in lesson three is knock off my hat with your Zanpakuto. Also lesson three has no time limit, so take your time Kimiko."

"Sounds easy, but I would assume that that sword you just pulled out isn't just a sword but your Zanpakuto. Am I right?" I said.

"That's right!" Kisuke smiled again. "Let lesson three begin now."

I jumped back as Kisuke slashed down with his Zanpakuto. In mid-air I pulled out my own Zanpakuto and blocked Urahara's next attack. I jumped back and positioned myself into a fighting stance. I let out a deep breath calming myself as I prepared to deliver my first attack to Urahara. My attack pattern caught Kisuke off guard as he raised his Zanpakuto to block on the right, but my attack came from the left. I smirked as my blade slashed into his left sleeves.

"Ah, I see. You're a lefty how interesting, but your fighting stance is poor for sword fighting it's more for…"

"Hand to hand combat I know, but this is the only fighting stance that feels normal to me." I finished Urahara's sentence as I charged at him for an aerial attack.

Kisuke dodged it and countered faster than I could recover_. 'Do I try using a jutsu? Or take the attack?'_ I thought as his blade came towards me.

I took the attack right into my upper left arm. I cringed at the pain. I watched as Kisuke twirled his Zanpakuto in his hand. I felt like his Zanpakuto was screaming out as if to cry in excitement. I fell down onto one knee the pressure of his zanpakuto's howl was crushing me.

"_Stand up, Kimiko! Is this all you have or do you have more? What would Lee say to a defeat like this? Being shattered by him?!" _My Zanpakuto yelled at me.

"If you don't feel up to this just say so Kimiko." Kisuke said to me as I started to get up.

"You said this lesson had no time limit right? Don't underestimate me! I don't back down that easily!" I yelled charging for another attack landing another hit.

'_Yes! That time I managed to graze his hat.'_ I thought as Kisuke jumped back away from my attack.

Kisuke looked up at the cut in the rim of his hat. "Hm, I see so you are serious about this now, good. Now scream, Benihime!"

I watched as Urahara's Zanpakuto change from the simple katana sword he pulled out to an elegant Zanpakuto. He charged and slashed down at me, but I managed to block it.

"I admire your courage, Miss Kimiko. But a Zanpakuto like that is nothing compared to Benihime." Kisuke said to me as he pushed down on my Zanpakuto.

I gasped as Benihime cut my Zanpakuto in half. "But how?!" I asked in disbelief.

"This is my zanpakuto's shikai form. Benihime power is much stronger than that of your unreleased Zanpakuto." Urahara explained.

"I see so in order to win I must free my Zanpakuto."

"That's right!" Kisuke attacked me again cutting off another chunk of my Zanpakuto.

I switched my tactics from trying to attack to dodging Urahara and Benihime. My whole body screamed out in pain as I ran around dodging attack. I felt tears forming in my eyes. I now had only about a third of blade left. I stopped and collapsed down onto my hands and knees. Panting I watched as blood and tears dripped down from my body. My left hand clinched even tighter onto my Zanpakuto.

I closed my eyes, _'I don't want to die here!' _I opened them to see my Zanpakuto standing in front of me. Her outfit was different than the one she wore in her world, which was a dark blood red kimono with red lotuses on it. She was now clad in a blood red ANBU uniform with no katana sword.

"_Are you dead yet? No, then get up! Are you or are you not a Kunoichi? Stand up and fight for your Nindo!"_ she yelled at me.

I wiped the tears, sweat, and blood from my face and stood up. "Please I want to fight with you. Tell me your name." I whispered to her.

"_Face him and yell out 'Rush forward, Ren!"_ She said to me.

I faced Kisuke and yelled "Rush forward, Ren!"

My broken Zanpakuto changed to a black bladed katana with a silver lotus flower guard and a blood red and black hilt.

"Excellent Kimiko." Urahara said to my newly released Zanpakuto.

But I wasn't finished yet she and I had only fixed her sealed form. _"This is my new sealed form. Now for my Shikai form, Kimiko. My true name is ShinkuRen and my release chant is rain down!" _

"I'm not done yet!" I told Kisuke as I raised my Zanpakuto up and across my body, "Rain Down, ShinkuRen!"

I watched as my black blade started glowing crimson red as it shattered into thousands of red lotus petals. "I do hope you can dodge this, for I don't think I can control her." I told Kisuke as the petals danced above him.

"Bloodmist shield!" Kisuke yelled as the petals rained down onto him.

I gasped in shock at the power of my zanpakuto's power. She shattered Benihime's Bloodmist shield. The blade returned to normal as I collapsed.

"Hm a Zanpakuto that's equal in power as Bakuya's Senbonzakura." Urahara commented as I faded. "Well done Kimiko, lesson three is complete."

I smiled as passed out, "That's good to hear."

"_Kisuke, that girl's Zanpakuto. It's stronger than we thought it could be." _

"I know Benihime. Her spiritual pressure is equal to Lieutant or Captain rank. What would call on a girl this strong?" Urahara answered his Zanpakuto.

"_Could she be linked with those two? If so then how strong are her friends, Naruto and Shikamaru? We have to protect her from Aizen. Power like her's is something he would want in a heart beat." _

"I have a strong feeling she is." Kisuke said as he put Benihime away.


	8. soul reaper vs kunoichi

Crimson Petals and Tears: Substitute Soul Reaper vs

**Crimson Petals and Tears: Substitute Soul Reaper vs. Kunoichi**

I rubbed my temples as I sat at Kisuke's table.

"Here you are Kimiko." Tessai said to me as he put a cup of tea in front of me.

"Thank you." I thanked him as I started drinking it. "Kisuke you said something about my Zanpakuto being equal in power to some Bakuya's. Who is this Bakuya you spoke of?" I asked.

"Oh I was referring to Bakuya Kuchiki and his Zanpakuto, Senbonzakura." Urahara answered me.

"Bakuya Kuchiki?! Is he related to Rukia?"

"Yeah he's Rukia's brother and captain of squad six. Why are you asking about him Kimiko?" I looked up to see Ichigo standing there.

"Oh hello Ichigo!" I greeted him.

"Don't oh hello me! What the hell have you been doing all day?! Look at you, you're all cut up!" Ichigo yelled at me.

"I asked Kisuke if there was some place I could train so I've been training all day." I answered him not informing him that my training was Soul Reaper training not ninja training. "You wanna go for a round, soul reaper versus kunoichi? Or are you too scared to hit a girl?" I taunted him.

"Why you!" Ichigo used some sort of a pendent to separate from his body. "Let's go!"

I followed Ichigo down to Kisuke's training ground. Ichigo stood staring at me and I stood staring back. Kisuke, Orihime, and Rika had followed us down.

"Ichigo stop being stupid! Don't fight her just because you have too big of an ego!" Rika yelled at him.

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled back at her as he pulled out his Zanpakuto.

I sighed. "Let's get this show on the road, Ichigo!" I yelled as I moved into my fighting stance.

Ichigo charged at me and slashed down, but I jumped out of the way and countered. I jumped placing my hand on top of his Zanpakuto as I kicked Ichigo square in the chest. I recoiled as Ichigo stabbed his Zanpakuto into the ground. His eyes were closed and then he was gone!

'_Shoot he's as fast as Lee without his weights!' _I thought as Ichigo hit me in the back.

I got up and stood once again in my fighter stance as I closed my eyes. I felt my charka flowing in me as I made the hand signs: snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, and tiger. "Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" I yelled as I ball of fire flew from my mouth.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo yelled as the fire enclosed around him.

I watched as something slashed at the fire. I gasped as I saw Ichigo. He now had on a hollow mask with red stripes and had a lizard hollow like look to him.

"What the?! Ichigo I told you to stop being stupid! Damn I'm going in and stopping him." Rika yelled as she headed towards us, but Kisuke grabbed her.

"Just watch Rika." He told her as she glared at him.

I pulled out what looked to be a food pill out of my pouch and swallowed it. It was a mod soul that Kisuke found for me.

"I see so this is your Hollow form right, Ichigo?" I asked him as I grabbed onto my Zanpakuto. "Get to a safe distance okay."

"Roger!" my body saluted me and ran off toward Kisuke.

"What good will that do you, Kimiko? You don't know how to fight as a soul reaper!" Ichigo yelled at me as he attacked.

I blocked his claws with my blade as I jumped over his tail. "Who said I did or didn't know how? Now rain down, ShinkuRen!" I released my Zanpakuto.

I heard Rika and Orihime gasp as my blade vanished. I could feel Ichigo smiling under his mask as he looked up at the red petals of my blade.

"Too bad I've fought someone with a Zanpakuto like this before." Ichigo said to me as ShinkuRen made her attack.

It was so fast that if you blinked it was over before you knew it. Ichigo screamed out in pain as his hollow form shattered leaving his body covered in blood. I winced as ShinkuRen returned to normal.

"Damn, I underestimated you Kimiko." Ichigo said to me as we both fell to the ground.

"Ichigo! Kimiko!" Orihime yelled as she ran towards us.

Rika looked at Kisuke, "What happened in her training? If her Zanpakuto has that much power to shatter Ichigo's hollow form like that then how are you still alive Kisuke?"

"Luckily for me she only managed to shatter my Bloodmist shield. But both Benihime and I think that Kimiko is connected to those two." Kisuke told her.

"You don't mean?! But why would you come to this conclusion?" Rika asked him.

"Both of them became high rank soul reapers very quickly after graduating from the soul academy only a month after entering. Kimiko only took an hour to release her Zanpakuto." Kisuke explained.

"So are we going to get her friends, Naruto and Shikamaru, out of the soul society to test their power as well?"

"What a good idea Rika! I'll go see if I can get a hold of Yoruichi!" Kisuke walked off leaving Rika fuming.


	9. Chibi, Cat, and Hell

Crimson Tears and Petals: A Talking Cat, Chibi Sakura, and Hell

**Crimson Tears and Petals: A Talking Cat, Chibi Sakura, and Hell!**

"You are what we call a Vizard. A Soul Reaper that became a Hollow to gain more power as a result they have a mask of a Hollow as well as a Zanpakuto of a Soul Reaper. We are not sure how you became ether one but maybe you did die." SoiFon explained.

Shook my head "I couldn't have I dodged Sasuke's Chidori Blade. Kimiko would have been the only one who could have died she hadn't dodged it yet."

We were interrupted by a blonde haired girl. "Captain Ukitake! Another Ryoka has been spotted with Captain Kyoraku and Lieutant Nanao drinking sake and playing shogi!"

Ukitake sighed as did SoiFon and Yoruichi.

"That Fool what does he think he's doing having fun with a Ryoka?!" SoiFon yelled.

"Did you say shogi?" I asked.

"Yes I did." The blonde answered.

"thought so he's with me." I told them.

"He's with you?!" They echoed me.

"Yep his name is Shikamaru Nara and like me he's very powerful." I said with a nod.

"Good because I hope you don't mind him bunking with you in this cell." They turned to see a glasses wearing Soul Reaper that was dragging Shikamaru to the cell.

"Lieutant Isa?!" they called out her name as she threw Shikamaru into the cell with a sword and walked of with the others following her.

"_Yay! Shika-kun is here to play with us!" _Pipsqueak squealed.

"**Heh he's only going to complain about this."** Kyubi told her causing them to fight again.

"Will you two shut up already!!" I yelled out loud causing Shikamaru to raise an eyebrow at me.

"When did you start talking to yourself, Naruto?" he asked me.

"Huh? That doesn't matter! What the hell were you thinking? Drinking and playing shogi with strangers here in a place we don't even know!" I yelled at him.

He shrugged looking at my Hollow fox mask. "What it was ether that or fight him. It was such a drag when his Lieutant dragged me off here. I was about to win my tenth game. By the way what's this?" he asked me picking up Kyubi's mask.

"It's my Hollow mask. Here there are good souls that live here in the Soul Society and become Soul Reapers. Like the ones who look like us. And bad souls call Hollows, which are souls that became bad over time and became warp monsters. Somehow I have a sword of a Soul Reaper and a mask of a Hollow so they told me I was a Vizard. I figured it was because of the nine-tailed fox inside of me." I explained. "As for the talking to myself. I'm really not I'm talking to the fox and my sword."

"Thought so. I would be really worried if I was the only one hearing voices in my head." He said as he closed his eyes. "So they haven't found Kimiko yet?"

"No but the one called Yoruichi said something about an unknown Soul Reaper in the world of the living in some Ichigo's town. I figure Kimiko's there."

We sat in silence for a while, several hours actually, only to be interrupted by Pinky. "Yay they found you a friend Whiskers!"

"Who the hell are you and why do you look like a chibi Sakura?" Shikamaru asked her.

I laughed. "Well I guess she does. I was too scared of her partner to notice when I first met her. She the one who cut up my arm Shikamaru."

"Are you okay now, Whiskers?" Pinky asked me.

"Yeah I think I am, Pinky." I answered her.

"Pinky?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrow at me again.

"That's what Whiskers calls me, uh, Hm." She stopped looking at Shikamaru. "Butterfly!"

"But my name is Shikamaru."

"And mine is Yachiru, but Whiskers calls me Pinky so does Ichy!" She said as she looked off to her left. "Yay look Kenny, Whiskers is alright and he has a friend Butterfly now both of us can have fun!"

"How about Shika instead of Butterfly?" Shikamaru asked Pinky

"Um, okay Shika! Kenny, are you ready!"

"_Uh oh Naru-chan, He's back, Scars! I don't wanna fight him." _My Zanpakuto yelled in my head.

"Heh don't worry I'm not going to play with you this time. Yachiru and I are doing a favor for Yoruichi." Scars told me and Shikamaru as he opened up the cell door.

Well he didn't really open the door he ripped it off completely. "Grab your Zanpakutos and let's go."

I shrugged at Shikamaru and grabbed Pipsqueak and walked after Scars and Shikamaru.

"Hey Whiskers don't forget your mask!" Pinky yelled at me as she followed us waving my Hollow mask around in the air.

We followed Scars and Pinky around for hours fighting other Soul Reapers as we went along till we finally came to a gate.

"And I thought Ino had a bad sense of direction." Shikamaru whispered at me.

We were met by Yoruichi. "Thank you Kepachi. As promise you will be able you fight Naruto when he is stronger."

"Heh I hope so. See you around Naruto and Shikamaru." Kenny waved good bye to us and walked off leaving us with Yoruichi.

"Alright let's go you two it won't be long before they realize that I'm the one who helped you escape." Yoruichi walked over to the gate.

"We're not going it that are we?" I asked her.

"Yes now get moving!" She answered me and started running through the gate.

"What a drag." Shikamaru commented as we started to follow her.

I looked back to see one man coming his looks did feel right to me. He wore a captain's uniform and had this look about him.

"Let's get going Blondie!" Yoruichi yelled at me.

Somehow I knew if I ran we wouldn't make it.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru had his hand on his Zanpakuto.

I shook my head, "No Shikamaru you go on with Yoruichi! I'm going to hold these guys off! I'll be right behind you!" I yelled at him as I pulled pipsqueak out and ran off towards them.

"Naruto!" I heard Shikamaru yell as he ran through the gate after Yoruichi.


	10. unfair match up

Crimson Petals and Tears: New Life

**Crimson Petals and Tears: New Life**

I walked out wearing a school uniform instead of my ninja gear. Kisuke had suggested that I follow Rika around for the day, which meant that I was going to high school. I sat down next to Rika who was also in her school uniform. I smiled as Rika gave a big yawn as Tessai put some breakfast out for us as I was pulling back my hair. As I was finishing up eating Rika came back with two backpacks.

"Come on Kimiko." She said to me as she handed one of the bags to me.

As we walked to the local high school, I decided to get to know Rika better, "So you seem to have a close relationship with Kisuke."

"Yeah, he was the one who brought me to the soul academy when I was younger. I lived in west rukon, so life was hard on me as a kid in the soul society. What about you had a rough childhood?" Rika asked me.

"You could say that. I was born in the middle of a war, lost my mother to illness, and my father was killed on a mission to the land of lightning." I answered her.

"Wow we are a lot alike. I lost my mother to cancer and my father was killed by a hollow. I don't really remember how I died, but I don't think it was very long after my father died. The worst part is I never found the Hollow that killed my father." Rika explained to me.

"That shouldn't matter, I was spared by the ninja who killed my father and I haven't thought about revenge not once. I'm just happy that I have friends now and that I'm no longer all alone." I told her.

"I guess your right. Actually, I've really haven't thought about killing that hollow for those same reasons. When Kisuke took me under his wing after I barely graduated from the soul academy, I felt like something filled a piece of the hole in my heart. As I met Ichigo and others more of that hole was filled. I have a feeling that you know what that feels like, Kimiko."

"Yeah I do. See Daisuke-Sensei was one of the first to make me feel whole. Naruto and my other friends filled in more of that emptiness." I smiled as we talked some more.

We walked into the classroom to find everyone there. A girl ran up to Rika only to get an elbow to the nose. I scanned the room looking for Ichigo and the others, and found Orihime standing next to a black haired girl. The black haired girl waved at Rika and me.

"Hey Rika!"

"Hey Tasuki! This is Kimiko my cousin." Rika introduced me to her.

I smiled shyly and waved at Tasuki, who reminded me of Tenten. Orihime turned from talking to Ichigo to say something to Tasuki.

"Oh, Kimiko!" Orihime blurted causing Ichigo, Sado, and Uryu to look over at me.

"Oh hello Orihime!" I smiled as I greeted her.

Rika put a hand onto Ichigo's shoulder, "You remember my cousin Kimiko from yesterday right Ichigo?"

"Yeah, hey." Ichigo grunted.

We settled down as the Sensei came in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo whispered to me.

"Don't ask me it was Urahara's idea." I whispered back.

Ichigo left it at that till lunch. "What the hell did you mean it was Urahara's idea?"

"I got up this morning and he asked me to put this on and follow Rika around. I didn't really have a say in the matter." I shrugged my shoulders as I ate my instant ramen.

Rika walked up to us and pulled something out of her pocket. "Oh yeah, Ichigo, Kisuke wanted me to give this to you."

Ichigo's jaw dropped a bit as he read the note, "There's no way Kimiko's staying with me!"

I sighed, "Look I don't care where I sleep. Find me a tree I sleep in that."

Just then Ichigo's pendant went off. Rika and I pulled out our mod souls and popped them into our mouths as Ichigo used his pendant.

"Rena, take Ichigo's body and get Kon in it and take Kiku here with you." Rika ordered her body.

"Right! Okay let's go." Chika heaved Ichigo's body up and ran off with my body following her.

We flash stepped it to an abandon building. I looked around and found the hollows on the roof.

"They're on the roof!" I yelled at Ichigo and Rika.

We jumped up to the roof to find a snake like hollow, a fox like hollow, and two bat like hollows. I shivered a bit at the markings of the snake hollow's mask. The markings were three commas position like the heaven curse mark. The fox hollow had a mark upon its mask that was similar to the ANBU tattoo. Luckily nether one of the bat hollows had familiar markings.

"Shoot now what?" Ichigo asked as he dodged the snake hollow.

"Ichigo go for the fox hollow, Rika can take the snake and I'll deal with the bats!" I yelled at him.

Ichigo smirked at me, "Sounds like a plan, Kimiko."

I pulled out my Zanpakuto, "Rain down, ShinkuRen!"

Rika pulled of her's as well, "Dance upon the wind, attack within the shadows, Kistune!"

My red lotus petals came down on the two bat hollows destroying them instantly. Rika stabbed her Zanpakuto into the snake hollow's tail. She pulled it out and charged slicing the hollow's head off. Ichigo also came down on the fox hollow slicing it in half. After the hollows were defeated we jumped down into an alleyway. My and Rika's bodies came running up caring Ichigo's.

"Sorry Rika we couldn't get to Kon." Rena apologized.

"It's okay." Rika's voice trailed off as Ichigo got back into his body.

I also got into my body feeling weird about pushing out this little gumball know that it's really a soul. I watched as Rika got into her gekkai.

"Come on Kimiko." Ichigo called me to follow him.

"Are you sure you want me to come?" I asked him.

"Yeah, my dad's a bit strange, but it beats letting you sleep in a tree or something." Ichigo told me as we walked to his house.


End file.
